Crusade
by SarcasticEnigma
Summary: COMPLETE! Idea I had on what sort of thoughts might be going through Trance's double at the end of Saving Light from a Black Sun. EPISODE SPOILERS! ONESHOT! R&R please!


**_A/N:_ **As we all know, I don't own Gene Roddenberry's_ Andromeda_ or any of it's fabulous characters. And YES, that does include Doyle! I'm really tired of the Doyle bashing. For all you Doyle-Bashers: GET OVER IT! GO CRY A RIVER AND DROWN IN IT! I really needed to say that! Anyway, random thought that came to me after seeing _Saving Light from a Black Sun_. 

**_Crusade_**

_The Nebula was displeased with you, Trance Gemini. You betrayed our trust. You left us and we could not become One. It is your own fault that you are where you are now. Until I fix what you've so rebeliously chosen to destroy, I must lower myself to these mortals. I must act as you would act, talk as you would talk. All the while remaining the mysterious entity known as Virgil Vox. _

_I am not the foolish one, Trance Gemini. What I do now, I do to please the Nebula. The Three Galaxies may be destroyed by the Abyss, but they can easily be remade. The Seefra System is no better than the others, so why bother to save the lives of the wretched mortals that crawl on the planet's surfaces? Is it because of these people? The "friends" that you so willingly denied us for? _

_Seamus Harper, a small, weak and pathetic Engineer that will ultimately serve no purpose but to continually have his ideas squandered or fail. Telemachus Rhade, a drunk, a former shell of his slightly less pathetic, half-breed Nietzschean self. His fate will be met here, not by my hand or the enemies, but his own. Beka Valentine, the Matriarch to the entire Nietzschean race. She gave birth to some of the darkest evils in our Galaxies. She saw me, she knows I lured her into a trap. She should have died in my Sun, but that insipid Android interfered. Had she not done so, no one would know what a Nietzschean is. _

_Mortals are beneath us, Trance Gemini. Even Dylan Hunt, the Paradine, your Protector. I only wished you learned that before it was too late. I gave you a chance, but you wouldn't listen. I warned you repeatedly. Every choice has a consequence and, now, you've faced yours._

"Trance, you all right?" Rhade asked from his station and she looked up at him, showing her usual smile. Ever since they got back, she seemed different, quiet. He thought Trance was odd before she lost her memory, but after she lost it and got it back, she was always worried. Always talked about her "feelings." Over the time he knew her though, no matter how short, he learned to trust her instincts. Even in her Sun, he trusted her instincts. "Be my shadow," she told him and he was. Something was definately wrong with her, and he would continue to be her shadow until he found out what it was.

"Perfect." She replied shortly, returning to her work at her station with Doyle on her left. _Soon, very soon, all will be revealed and the Nebula, all of us, will do what we were destined, born, to do and a world will be born. A new world. A better world than what has ever been seen. There we will become what we are born and not what you, Trance Gemini, believed it was what was in ourselves to be. We will rule in a vast kingdom as One over all the Galaxies. A kingdom of conscience, peace instead of war, love instead of hate. **That** is what lies at the end of our Crusade._

**_A/N: _**This was just a great ep all around. It really brought back the old Andromeda, as Rhade even said. Harper's panic attack was great! But they're always great because they always make him do stupid things which bring out the solution needed. Did it seem that there were some Trance/Rhade overtones? I may've been the only one to get that vibe, but it really did seem like there was some..."tension" there.

This question is already on SciFi threads: Did they get the wrong Trance?

They did get the wrong Trance. I first noticed it when Rhade and Dylan came back and saw her touching the Filter/Core. She was smirking and looked all scary, something Trance never is unless she's possessed (_Dance of the Mayflies_ ep.) or when her twin is around. Also, at the end, the camera went back into the Sun to where the Filter/Core was and the second Trance's cloak was there, too with no body occupying it. Good Trance is dead, as I suspect since she said she would die to stop her double from killing all of the people, and her "evil twin" (for lack of a better term) has taken her place.

The next new eps. won't be here for a while, at least I haven't seen any spoilers, so we can all wonder and speculate about what really happened to Trance.


End file.
